Calling
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: It was 4am when Endou accidently phoned Kazemaru, it was 5am when Endou accidently confessed his love for the tealnet and it was 6am when Kazemaru finally confessed his feelings towards his captain. EndoKaze.


**Author Note: **It's just a little EndoKaze fic for all fans to enjoy; I needed to start writing for other pairings other than GouFubu so this is a start, then I plan to update _**A Demon's Return **_and eventually write that NaguAtsu story I've been promising to write. So yeah, I got major things to do and great places to go since it's the glorious 6 week holidays! But even that is going quick :P

**Warnings: **Yaoi- so if you don't support EndoKaze, I suggest you leave this page now and don't bother return!

**Summary: **It was 4am when Endou accidently phoned Kazemaru, it was 5am when Endou accidently confessed his love for the tealnet and it was 6am when Kazemaru finally confessed his feelings towards his captain.

**Other Stuff: **Any non M-rated ideas for a good NaguAtsu story? I'll dedicate the story to you.

And onto breaking news, it is finally summer! No more rain, no more grey skies- thank god! And now I bring you this story live from . So go away and read on, _NOW!_

* * *

Light blue covers cloaked Kazemaru as he snored slightly. It was 3am, so the chances of him needing to wake up were pretty thin right now. Which was a good thing since early training was being dished out by Coach Kudou for the remainder of this week.

The pitch black room held many memories, emotions, thoughts... secrets- but it was soon to harbour a greater secret.

Another room nearby was pitch black and filled with louder snoring- not too loud but certainly not quiet.

* * *

"Sakka~ Yarouze~ God... Hand~" Endou mumbled as he raised his hand to block the nonexistent attack in his sleep, it should be completely obvious now that Endou was dreaming about soccer, aka; showing complete dedication to his beloved sport.

_3.58am, _the clock read. There was still a while before morning, but already the sun could be seen dimly shining through Endou's window- golden rays nervously stood as different from the majority of the ratio being pitch black darkness.

"Ngh, no way, that was awesome..." Endou praised in his sleep, before turning onto his side to face the dresser that held his lamp, an alarm clock, some old scrunched up papers and his Blackberry Curve.

As Endou twisted in his sleep, somehow or other- the brunette ended up switching his phone on and displaying the contacts screen. And if that wasn't bad enough, his finger scrolled down to one name in particular and pressed the call option.

* * *

"_BRRRR."_

"_BRRRR."_

"_BRRRR."_

"Who the fuck could be calling at this time?" Kazemaru groaned as he realised his phone was vibrating quite loudly. He angrily picked up the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID- and answered.

"What the hell do you want; it is 4am in the morning?"

_Silence..._

Kazemaru's eye twitched from under his eyelid. "OI, I'm talking to you, if you think you can just phone me like that and then not respond- you're bloody mistaken and-"

"... Kazemaru, what's going on?" Endou asked groggily, tiredness evident in both his voice and reaction time. Kazemaru blushed a deep shade of red as he realised who had answered- so as a way of not making a complete fool of himself, the tealnet stayed silent.

"... Hello? Is anyone there?" Endou almost whispered as tiredness almost took over him.

"Uh... yeah, it's uh... Kazemaru. Why did... you phone?"

On the other side of the phone, Endou raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I did?"

Kazemaru wanted to end this call quick.

"Yeah, your... you... you're the one who answered the phone." Kazemaru couldn't use the caller ID excuse since he didn't look at it even though it was obviously Endou who called him.

"Oh, sorry about that, I must have hit a button or two in my sleep." Endou yawned- if you were in his room, you would've seen the blush on his face; it was certainly one to match Kazemaru's.

"It's okay, night Endou."

"Night... _Ichirouta_."

Kazemaru's eyes snapped open. Did Endou just call him _Ichirouta_? Before he could even think of asking a small bleep signalled the end of the call- so he just presumed it was his emotions making him think he was hearing things.

The defender soon felt a yawn coming and so he rested his head on the pillow and give up on staying awake.

* * *

_4.05am; _that was the time when their call finished. _4.10am_, that was when all things seemed to go back to normal as if nothing had happened and the hour continued to roll on right until 4.59am_._

* * *

"_BRRRR."_

"_BRRRR."_

"_BRRRR."_

"_BRRRR."_

Kazemaru's eyes cracked open. Boy was he pissed off now, first his crush accidently phones him and now someone else thought it'd be a good idea to copy. Kazemaru was going to kill this guy (boys should never hit girls, so Kazemaru can't hurt the managers), especially since the reason to call was probably lame anyway.

"You are going to die if you do not tell me why you called." Kazemaru was absolutely angry, until a voice sent chills down his spine.

"Love you... *yawn* Ichi-kun..."

'Endou!?' Kazemaru thought, he was beyond shocked now. Was this some sort of joke? Kazemaru hung up and tried to go to sleep, but his heart was thumping rapidly, Kazemaru knew he loved his captain, but what if Endou meant _Ichinose_, after all, both names had Ichi at the beginning (even though _Ichirouta _was Kazemaru's first name and _Ichinose _was the other brunette's family name) so there was a chance.

* * *

"This is hopeless." Kazemaru complained, it was 5.58am and the tealnet hadn't slept a wink, maybe it was time.

Picking up the phone, Ichirouta flipped through his contacts until he found Endou Mamoru. Sweat fell from the side of his face as he pressed the green phone and listened to the rings until a voice answered.

"Yeah..." Endou sounded tired too.

"Love you too, Mamoru-kun." Kazemaru quickly ended the call, he did it, he confessed to his captain and strangely enough, he felt no regret or fear of rejection, because it was his childhood friend; Endou he fell in love with, the brunette would let him down lightly and they'd shrug of the whole event. Kazemaru would accept his friendship if that was all he could have.

Endou looked at his phone and smiled.

* * *

"I love you too. Ichirouta."

* * *

**Author Note: **Um... that's the end of this long one-shot.

If you liked it, review.

If you think it needs a bit of improvement, review.

If you hated it, why did you read it then?

If you want to flame, don't bother.

**Other Stuff: **Must update my other stories, gonna try do that before school starts.

Bye!


End file.
